


imperfect

by casandraderolo



Series: Rich Centric Stories [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also think is during the halloween party, And my God did I self project, Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, Internalized Transphobia, Like not even a happy ending, Rich's dad is an asshole, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, There's a lot of self hate in this chapter, Trans Male Character, Trans Rich, Transphobia, at all, ish, it's not happy, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casandraderolo/pseuds/casandraderolo
Summary: one though thirtyrachel will be perfect.





	imperfect

One.

 

He was right.

 

Two.

 

He was always right.

 

Three.

 

Everything was easier back then.

 

Four.

 

Maybe I can be perfect again.

 

Five.

 

I can be perfect for you again

 

Six.

 

Your perfect daughter.

 

Seven.

 

You were always right.

 

Eight.

 

Always.

 

Nine.

 

He stopped yelling at me.

 

Ten.

 

Am I perfect again?

 

Eleven.

 

Your perfect daughter.

 

Twelve.

 

You perfect, wonderful, daughter Rachel.

 

Thirteen.

 

Thomas, I'm perfect again

 

Fourteen.

 

Yeah dad, I'll wear the dress.

 

Fifteen.

 

“Where are you Rich.”

 

Sixteen.

 

I'm not perfect.

 

Seventeen.

 

He reminded me I wasn't perfect.

 

Eighteen.

 

I have to be perfect.

 

Nineteen.

 

If I'm not perfect, there no point.

 

Twenty.

 

I'm not perfect.

 

Twenty One.

 

I don't deserve this.

 

Twenty Two.

 

Maybe if I just burn away the imperfections.

 

Twenty Three.

 

There a lighter right there.

 

Twenty Four.

 

There a party down stairs.

 

Twenty Five.

 

It was so easy.

 

Twenty Six.

 

Are those screams?

 

Twenty Seven.

 

No Jake. Don't look for me.

 

Twenty Eight.

 

No please just leave me.

 

Twenty Nine.

 

No please just leave me to burn.

 

Thirty.

  
I'm imperfect.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr  
> [main](http://callme-jakey.tumblr.com/)   
> [bmc side](https://transjakobdillinger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
